


The Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Kara tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell dropped two bags in Metropolis.





	The Crowd

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara tilted her head to one side after Reverend Amos Howell dropped two bags in Metropolis. Not the usual shopping day.   
Kara viewed Amos frowning and approaching a crowd. Worry formed in her eyes. She wondered if Amos was going to try to lure others to Unity. Assuming he was able to find his master. 

''Unity should be good for everyone,'' Amos said to the crowd. 

Kara began to blink twice after the crowd abandoned Amos. ''Unity? The concept? Your master?'' 

''The concept.'' 

Kara glanced at bags. She smiled near Amos. ''You'll drop everything for unity.'' 

''I don't understand, Kara.''

THE END


End file.
